


He who is young knows no fear

by amamiya_toki



Series: Our family, Our home [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Cockroaches, M/M, Out of character Kai, Same-Sex Marriage, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from tumblr. Aichi comes home from a long day of work only to be faced with what seems to be a pandemonium. The cause of the fiasco was a certain critter which most people would cringe at when it comes to their line of sight, and it does not help that his adorable son was chasing after his husband while holding it in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He who is young knows no fear

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Tasuku is around two years old. Kai is to-be twenty-four and Aichi to be twenty-three.
> 
> First repost from the "Kazoku Series" from tumblr.

The days of the Kai family are, for most of the time, peaceful.

However, there are certain days when chaos would break out. Very often, the catastrophe or pandemonium or whatever was going on would be caused by a certain toddler, much to the chagrin of his parents and the rest of the adults around him.

This was a certain incident that happened on a Friday evening.

Aichi had just arrived home from work, tired after a long day of teaching and preparing for the annual cultural festival with the students of the Cardfight club.

"I’m home," he called out after he had opened the front door of the apartment.

Almost immediately came the sound of running footsteps, but it was not the light pitter-patter kind of sound that usually greeted him upon his return. Rather, the steps were heavy and few, belonging to an adult rather than a child’s.

When Kai appeared in the hallway, he had a strange expression on his face. He looked as if he was about to scream, yell and cry at the same time but was doing his best to hold it all in. It was a sign that he had seen something that he was extremely uncomfortable with.

"Aichi, help me!" was his cry of desperation, as he half-ran towards him.

As if he were taking cover from a disaster of sorts, Kai hid behind Aichi, making the latter even more confused as to what was going on.

"Toshiki-kun, what happened?"

"It’s Tasuku!"

"Tasuku…?" Aichi blinked, not understanding what Kai meant.

"Mama!" Tasuku, who had appeared almost immediately after his name was mentioned, greeted his mother as he ran towards his parents.

"Tasuku, just what did you do to your father… oh?" The answer to his question was whatever that Tasuku was currently holding in his right hand. "So that’s why."

"Look, mama! Look! Look!"

The child was beaming, looking proud of himself as he stopped a distance away from his mother. He stretched out his right arm, and in his hand, held between two fingers in a vice-like grip, was something that most people would most definitely consider as terribly horrendous.

It was big, black, has six legs, two long thin feelers… and is alive!

"Buggie!" Tasuku cheers, moving his arm up and down excitedly and shaking the thing he was holding in a rather violent manner.

Aichi acknowledged what Tasuku was showing him with a nod and a mumbled sound, before turning to his husband to chide him.

"Toshiki-kun, you had me scared for a moment there. It’s nothing but a cockroach; you didn’t have to overreact the way you did."

"Don’t put it that way! You know I can’t handle that vile thing!"

"Cocoroad?" Tasuku tried to repeat what Aichi had called the thing he was holding. "Choco?"

"No, Tasuku, it’s ‘cockroach’. It’s not something you can eat."

"Don’t even think of it, you little brat!"

"Toshiki-kun, just calm down, will you? I’ll handle everything, so you don’t have to be so anxious. And the next time you call our dear son a brat, you will be sleeping on the couch for a week. In addition to that, I will ban you from ‘that’ for a month. Understand?"

"Before that, could you just get rid of that thing, Aichi? I’m begging you, just do it already!"

"How do you propose I do that? We ran out of bug spray, plus it’ll start running around if Tasuku lets go of it."

"I don’t know, throw it out of the window or something?!"

"We can’t throw a roach out of the window; we’ll be charged for high-rise littering!"

"We won’t!"

"We might!"

"Forget that! Anything is fine, so just do something about it!"

"Now?"

"Now!"

"I guess I have no choice," Aichi sighed, removing his jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "Tasuku, could you give that to me?"

"…" Tasuku looked at Aichi and blinked at him twice.

This was a reaction that was rare, as Tasuku was almost always obedient to Aichi.

This time, however, instead of doing as he was asked, he did something else. He turned his head, looked at his father and raised his arm as if he was offering the creature to his father.

"Papa!" he smiled, obviously having no ill intent in his actions. "Buggie!"

At that moment, Kai was almost close to blacking out. Fortunately, his reflex reaction was to panic, preventing him from losing consciousness.

"AICHI!"

"Tasuku, stop teasing your father and let me have him."

"… Okay." the toddler was reluctant, but he let his mother take the roach.

Once he had the creature in his possession, he ran right to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. He tossed it into the toilet bowl and swiftly pressed down on the button, sending a torrent of water gushing in. The cockroach was flushed down into the sewers, where it would no longer be able to cause any harm to the well-being of any human beings whose face would pale fifty shades just at the sight it, in particular, the one who goes by the name of Kai Toshiki.

And with that, the entire fiasco was over.

"Come, Tasuku, let’s get your hands washed, shall we?"

"Okay!"

As Aichi lathered the soap that was dispensed on Tasuku’s little palms, Kai examined the toilet for any last signs of the monstrosity.

"Is it gone?"

"Yes, it is, Toshiki-kun."

"Really gone?"

"Yes."

"Really, really gone?"

"Yes." Aichi was tempted to roll his eyes in exasperation at his husband's behaviour.

"Thank goodness."

"Are you satisfied now?"

"In a way, yes."

"That’s good to hear." he sighed. "Okay, Tasuku; the soap is rinsed off and your hands are nice and dry! Why don’t you go to the living room and we’ll have dinner in a little while after your papa is finally feeling better?"

"Okay!" Tasuku chirped, running off to the living room.

Once the child was out of sight, Aichi nudged Kai with his elbow.

"Some adult you are."

"I can’t help it."

"Well, I suppose I’ll just have to forgive you this time. But like I said, I will not forgive you if you call our precious son a brat again. I was serious when I said I would you deny you a month of ‘that’."

"It was an accident. You mean you’d really deny your husband a month of se—?"

Aichi's reply was swift and concise. "Yes."

"… I understand. I’ll watch my mouth."

"Thank you for your understanding." Aichi, who had been using his serious tone to speak, relaxed his shoulders and returned to his usual self. "How was your day?"

"The usual, I suppose. Except that Tasuku dropped Jack into a puddle of mud by accident during our morning walk and I had to throw it in the wash before lunch. "

"I see."

Kai, realising that he had yet to greet his wife upon his return, pulled the latter close to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Aichi. Thank you for your hard work today."

"I’m home, and the same to you: thank you for your hard work." Aichi, in return, also placed a kiss on his husband’s cheek. "What’s for dinner tonight?"

"Cream stew. I’m trying out a new recipe I created for this month’s feature. I’ll set the table now."

"That sounds great. I’ll go get changed before I help you."

But before he could go he was literally swept off his feet, and a pair of warm lips captured his own in a firm yet soft kiss.

When they pulled apart several seconds later, he gave Kai a questioning glance.

"It’s your reward," Kai replied as if he had read the question from his mind. "For your valiant show of bravery earlier."

"Don’t put it that way. You’re just exaggerating things again."

"I’m not. I meant exactly what I said; those were true words of praise and appreciation, not of sarcasm. Shall I offer you a backrub in addition to that, to show how grateful I am? Or should I help you wash your back instead? Or if that is not enough, how about tonight we—"

As if he knew what Kai was about to suggest, Aichi interrupted.

"We’ll talk about that later, after dinner. You’d better go and set the table; Tasuku must be starving by now, and I’m pretty hungry too."

"Got it." Kai looked displeased at being interrupted, but he did as his wife as told him to.

And once again, the members of the Kai household resumed their usual peaceful daily lives. This peace is, more often than not, short-lived. However, it is always the little things like these that occur every now and then that never fails to make each of their lives so interesting.

There are much more stories of the things that happen with this family, some more amusing than others, but those are stories left to be told at a later time.

**[OUR HOME, OUR FAMILY “He who is young holds no fear” END ]**

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to repost this story before the others because this had been my personal favourite in the entire series. I'll repost the rest as the weeks go buy, if I'm not too busy at work or school. Some need more time to edit compared to others.
> 
> Children are really daring and you have to admire them; you wouldn't believe how many heart attacks I could have suffered when I was an intern at a kindergarten about two and a half years ago. I wonder how I would fare when I become a parent.
> 
> Much thanks to Lyrie who informed me that Kai was the one who was afraid of "buggie" and not Aichi back when I first posted this. I'm sorry if Kai feels too out of character but the image in my head was much too amusing.
> 
> Until next time, happy reading!  
> \-- Amamiya Toki  
> 2016.05.13


End file.
